Champions of the Realm: siege of ascension peak
by Unknown567
Summary: Fight for Ascension Peak! Khan leads the Magistrate's forces into battle on the mountain to defeat Jenos the Ascendant and gain his power on behalf of House Aico. The Paladins quickly come to the aid of the entity with the help of a thief and former commando. Can they turn the tide in their favor or will lose to the Magistrate once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there i'm back and with the next installment of our series: the Siege of Ascension Peak. The first event of the game with lore oh how I waited for Hi-rez to do something like this ad they just keep doing it every couple of months. But anyway read and review.**

* * *

 _It was evening as people were traversing around the mountain village Ascension's Peak. It was here that a long time ago an enlightened monk known only as Jenos ascended and lived among the stars. Since then pilgrims traveled to the peak of the mountain hoping that they too could leave their old lives behind and become one with the cosmos like Jenos._

It's been centuries since then and no one has been able to ascend since and still people travel to the mountain. One such person was meditating near the edge, hoping to forget what he did during his time in the Sentinel.

"OMMMMMM.. OOMMMMMMM… OMMMM- Aw this is starting to get pointless!" said a hulking monk like figure as he stopped his meditation.

Buck was a complex person; he had the self-discipline of a devout monk, clever ambushes commonly used by underworld thugs, and the tactics and weaponry of a front-line soldier. He was once part of the Magistrate's elite squad: The Sentinels, but after that disaster of a final mission and its disbandment he was lost. When he heard of Ascension's Peak and its story he decided to give it a go, however it was starting to become a waste of time.

"Nope, remember what Master Quan said slow and steady wins the race" the ex-commando said to himself as he closed his eyes and resumed his meditation.

Soon days turned into weeks and weeks into months as Buck continued his pilgrimage on the mountain. He went through many storms both rain and snow and still maintained his focus trying to find the answer he so desperately seeks.

Then on one quiet night as Buck was doing his night meditation he thought he heard something but just assumed it was the wind. He then heard again knowing it to be fabric flapping and opened his eyes to see something he never thought he would see… The Ascendant himself.

With wide eyes he saw the being just floating in the air in front of him not saying a single world. He approached the soldier and looked deeply into his eyes. Buck felt something surge in his mind as he was suddenly as he started seeing many things he never dreamed possible.

Countless worlds with indigenous lifeforms, lost and forgotten powers never thought imaginable, and then a great darkness surrounding him and everything as far as the eye can see.

When the visions stopped the monk was brought back to earth; he saw Jenos stood up and proceeded into village. Buck simply pulled himself together and got back up quickly almost tripping as he followed the cosmic being inside.

Soon Ascension's Peak was in a frenzy as their idol had returned to impart his wisdom, everyone was following the man and doing whatever they can to be of use to him, but Jenos simply wanted to do what he thought was best. Soon traveling merchants would bring word of what was going on to down below and the Realm would soon hear the news… The Ascendant has returned.

In one place, in the Ruby Throne room nobles and aristocrats were talking about the sighting of Jenos at the mountain and wondering what this means. Sitting on the throne was none other than heiress to the Ruby Throne, Lian. Seeing an opportunity, she decided to whisper to her advisor and general: Khan the Primus of House Aico.

"Khan" she simply said.

"Yes, milady" the giant man said giving a bow as he was ready to carry out whatever the scion wishes.

"It would seem the courts can talk of nothing, but Jenos's return" she said.

"I will admit lady lian that when I first heard of the stories of Ascension's Peak I merely assumed they were nothing, but old child tales. Now after hearing from more legitimate sources this could be changing point in the war" the general said.

"Exactly as I was thinking; if we can get Jenos over to the Magistrate, I can end this petty war and House Aico will be gain more power than it ever did in it's prime" the Scion said as she looked cockier as ever.

"I shall mobilize our forces immediately" Khan declared as he began to leave his liege's side.

"I knew I could count on you Khan" Lian said as she requested a drink.

A few days later at Ascension's Peak Jenos was teaching the villagers his philosophy when Buck came rushing in almost out of breath.

"Jenos…large army…coming…this way… got any…water" the commando said between huge breaths and coughs.

The Ascendant merely nodded and told everyone to stay where they are as he went to see what this was about. He descended to the bottom to see khan and his forces marshalled at the path ready to lay siege to the mountain.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"I am Khan: Primus of House Aico, advisor and protector to the Ruby Throne. You are the Ascendant yes?" he decreed.

"I am" Jenos replied.

"Than I shall get straight to the point. Our government the Magistrate are currently at war with extremists known as the Paladins, My Lady Lian wishes an end to the conflict and demands your assistance in the matter" the general explains.

"I know what goes on in the realm through the words of the travelers that come here, and I must say they paint a different picture to what you said. Therefore, I am not sure whether I should involve myself in this matter" the ascendant says as Khan had his forces prepared to invade.

"Than I shall make you choose!" the general said as his forces charged only to have the cosmic being wipe them out with one blast.

"Impressive, but that will not stop me from completing my task" Khan said as the Ascendant hovered towards him face to face.

"Then show me how far you are willing to go" Jenos said.

"Very well I will return with an even larger force than before in five days' time. You will either submit willfully or forcefully if I have to" the Primus of House Aico said as he turned and slowly walked away leaving Jenos to return to Ascension's Peak.

The next day at Paladin's HQ Valera was discussing plans when Ying entered the room to give the elven warrior the news.

"We can't let Ascension's Peak fall and we also need more allies on our side" Valera said as she called several champions. Inara and Cassie all joined to see what their leader has to say.

"As you may not have heard the Ascendant, Jenos has returned to the realm and now the Magistrate want his power added to theirs. A large force being led by house Aico is ready to lay siege to the mountaintop and we can't let that happen" she said.

"But we barely survived our last battle. How are we going to win this one?" Cassie asked.

"The terrain will give you all an advantage and you will probably have the aid of Jenos, along with any other person you can find. Now get going you should make it to the top by the end of tomorrow" Valera ordered as the two left to get ready for their hike.

The next day it would seem to be getting dark as the warden and huntress had finally reached the top of the mountain when Cassie's bird squaked.

"I know ziggs, hopefully this place has an Inn or something?" she said as they came across Buck.

"Are you guys with the magistrate?" he warned ready to fight if necessary when Jenos stopped him.

"Now, now. Come yourself Sentinel, these two hardly look like they're from the Magistrate" the being said.

"Sentinels? Isn't that the squad Tyra came from?" the stagalla said getting a surprised look from the monk.

"Tyra, but last I heard- which you two must be Paladins" Buck said surprised.

"That's correct I'm cassie and this is Inara" she said as the Stagalla waved.

"Please come in you must be weary from your travels" the ascendant said as the four entered the town.

At the base camp on the bottom in the main tent, Khan was explaining his strategy to Lian and she was dining.

"And so, once our artillery decimates what little forces they have left, I shall secure the temple and capture Jenos" he said.

"Good, I shall make sure no impedes your incursion" the heiress said before reaching for a plate of roasted duck.

"Milady?" the man said.

"Why I shall be joining you of course. That is unless you don't think I can handle it?" she said that last part sternly before eating the meat.

"No of course not, Lady Lian" he said quickly not trying to anger her when suddenly one of the gourmet rice pudding cups floated up in the air mysteriously.

"Skye" Lian said as she pointed her crystal rifle at the spot where the treat is levitating, and the elven assassin appeared.

"Oh, come on Lian be a good little hostess and share" she said, when several more figures entered the tent.

"What is this?" Khan demanded.

"The Grand Magister believed you could use some assistance, so he sent us" Ash said as she, Zhin, Skye, and Seris were seated.

"It's okay Khan as long as they know who's in charge" Lian made it clear with serious intent as she reached for her drink.

"Of course," Ash responded.

* * *

 **The forces are marshaling and the Siege shall soon begin by the morning can the Paladin's prevail this time or will the Magistrate triumph like last time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow can't believe I didn't update this story in a long while anyway here's the second part. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Later on, that night the resistance was currently dining as well while discussing what they were going to do.

"I've seen House Aico's tactics firsthand; if they're doing an upward assault, they will use artillery cannons to gain the advantage despite us having the high ground" Buck says.

"We have shield generators from Barik in case of a situation like this. They should hold out against the artillery fire until they give up, but they will send a small force to take them down" Inara replies.

"Then' we'll have to meet this attack force head on and hold them off until we can figure out way to stop them for good" Buck declares before going back to his noodles.

"I am sure the five of us will be more than enough to repel the Magistrate" the ascendant says getting looks from them.

"Five?" Cassie questions when Jenos's hand glows and a scorpion constellation appears. A noise similar to a cat's screech could be heard as he waved his hand and floating into the room was a pink haired girl.

"Maeve, what are you doing here?" the young huntress questions.

"Probably to raid some of the village's provisions most likely" Inara answers as the girl shakes her head.

"NO!... well maybe that was part of the reason; I'm actually here to see what the fuss was all about" the thief replied in her thick French accent.

"And now that you have seen for yourself; will you consider lending your skill to our aid" the cosmic entity stated.

"Weeellllllll….." she drawled out.

"There'll be lots of shiny things to take and plenty of good food in the Magistrate camps" Buck stated.

"I'm in" Maeve replies and the resistance returned to their meals.

It was dawn the next day as the forces of House Aico begin their assault with the village sanctuary being protected from the crystal mortar fire while a small group with Lian in the lead traversed the lower part of the village.

"You are wasting Magistrate resources Khan you will stop this now" said the soldier known as Viktor as he tried to stop the Primus only to grabbed and lifted as if he was paper.

"House Aico is in command not you, and your aid is not required" the general says as the lone wolf kept struggling against him.

"just as I thought. You are nothing" Khan surmised as he gave a mighty blow that sent the ex-sentinel over the mountain.

"HAHAHAHA! Continue the advance!" he commanded.

The magistrate group made it to the upper part of the mountaintop where the shield generators should be as they just entered the main temple. Suddenly a crossbolt came directly at them, but Zhin sliced it in half. Emerging from their spots were the Paladin group who were evenly matched against the magistrate forces.

"Are you ready to join the winning side Ascendant?" the scion said to purpose of her attack.

"This is something greater than Resistance or Magistrate, stand down and maybe we can stop this together" the entity suggested.

"Enough talk let's fight!" Ash shouted as she tried to shoulder bash the Jenos but Inara raised a stone wall to block her. Everyone splits after that and took on their respective opponent.

Inara was exchanging shots with the war machine in one part of the village. Lian and Cassie were trying to land a shot on each other over the rooftops. Blades clashed as Zhin and Maeve fought with sparks flying everywhere. Buck tried land a shot on Skye but the assassin was just to quick for him; not to mention her cloaking. Finally, Jenos took on the mysterious Seris as they exchanged words.

"I know who you truly serve shadow, return to the darkness from whence you came and leave the realms at peace" he said firing several shots from his weapon at the woman only for her to disappear.

"Fool, sooner or later everything will be consumed by the abyss" she says before reappearing and attacking from behind.

Zhin swung his blade thinking he finally had the thief right where he wanted until she dashed forward slicing at his chest.

"Guuaagh, if I wasn't trying to kill you, I would have offered you place within the Thousand Hands" the tyrant said.

"Hmmm… no I'm an independent" Maeve replied sticking her tongue at him.

"Then DIE!" he shouted swirling at her only to miss her as the cat woman flipped over the man.

"You will pay for what you did to Terminus" inara fires several shots at the woman but she put up her barrier just in time to stop them.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing him again real soon" Ash says.

"What?!" Inara asked looking confused giving the soldier the opening she needed to deliver a shoulder bash knocking the Stagalla into a building.

Meanwhile Buck just had about enough of the assassin and remembered what Jenos taught him.

"Trust in yourself and the answer shall become clear" the monk said to himself and stood still and listened to his heart. Soon he felt a presence on his far left and fires injuring the elven assassin.

"Ow! I can't believe you would hurt a lady" Skye pouts.

"All's fair in war dollface" Buck says with a smirk on his face.

Now here was Cassie trying to get a shot on Lian but couldn't get a bead on where she is.

"Okay Ziggs go find her" she asked her companion as the bird squawked and flew upward searching for the heiress. He soon sees her near a depot of sorts and squawks again signaling the huntress to her location. She fires an arrow but misses and hits the window.

"Typical marksmanship from a peas- sniff sniff do you smell gunpowder?" Lian asks unaware that the depot was where the villagers stored their fireworks. Soon one of Ash's shots ricochet through the window and the building blew into sparkly glory sending the heiress flying upward.

Khan was almost through when he heard his charge's scream.

"Lady Lian!" he yelled rushing to the site of the explosion. He arrived to see mostly everyone down on the ground. He looks to see the Aico Matriarch down on the ground with her clothes singed and smoke coming from her body.

"Milady!" the huge warrior said as he approached the downed woman who only groaned in response as he picked her up; holding her close to protect her when Zhin approached.

"Khan the resistance is down; if we make a final push we can win. Order the attack!" the Tyrant demanded when the Ascendant hovered to them.

"You might, but are you willing to risk her life to do it. Leave now and never come back" Jenos says. Khan looked back at the woman he was sworn to protect and stood up before turning his back to him.

"We are done here… FULL RETREAT!" Khan bellows as the house Aico forces retreated down the mountain.

Zhin only sneered as he bellows away, Skye simply scoffs as she cloaks herself and retreats, Ash growls and stomps her foot on the ground before retreating, and Seris simply disappears back into the abyss.

Khan takes one last look at Jenos before turning and leaving the battlefield.

"Woohoo, we won" Cassie cheered unaware of the destruction around them.

"We got lucky" Maeve retorts as she brushed the dirt off her coat and begins looting the downed magistrate forces.

"So, what now?" Inara asks.

"Is there room for your resistance for a cosmic being?" the ascendant inquires as he turned to them.

"You want to join us, what about Ascension's Peak?" the huntress answered with another question as Ziggs lands on her shoulder.

"Like I said there are bigger things than this war, but at least your side actually care for this world. I shall accompany you and prepare you all for the darkness that is to come" he said before levitating away.

"Count me in. I think I'll fight on the right side this time; if Tyra thinks you all are okay then that's good enough for me" Buck says.

"Good to have you" Inara replies as they shake hands.

In a very dark place Series emerges to speak with a malevolent force.

"The Ascendant has returned" Series spoke.

" **It does not matter; even he cannot stop for what is to come** "

"Yet with him joining the Paladins they could become a formidable force if they keep growing like this" She retorted.

" **Then bring these mortals to me so that I shall the true power of the abyss** "

"As you wish… Drag'uun" The oracle says bowing.

However, where Darkness thrives, light thrives to vanquish it.

On top a mountain a female figure looked out into the horizon till she felt a dark and familiar presence. She flares her golden wings and gives stern glare with her fiery eyes.

"I've finally found you…. **_Sister_** " and with that she flew down and towards her destination ready to deliver flaming vengeance.


End file.
